Secreto del Shinigami
by Black Diamond75
Summary: algo malo ha pasado con Kid y Chrona... pero quien parece darse ccuenta es Black Star. Nuestro egocentrico ninja centrara cabeza para ver que sucede con ellos, ya que parecen que ambos ocultan un secreto... plisss pasen y lean!
1. Aceptacion y confusion

**El secreto del Shinigami**

**Capitulo 1: Aceptación y confusión **

**Black Star Pov**

Oh por Kami-sama! Que dia tan raro…

Bueno para empezar…

Me acabo de enterar que mis mejores amigos se hicieron novios…

Si Soul y Maka, están saliendo…

Aun no entiendo el porque, digo lo mio con Tsubaki fue predecible pero lo de ellos…

Realmente no me lo esperaba…

¡Kami-sama ayudame a entender!

Digo esto porque ellos dijeron su noviazgo como una especie de poema cursi que sabes leer en las tontas revsitas de chismes y terminaron con un beso que hizo que me dieran ganas de vomitar en ese mismo momento…

Digo porque yo lo aceptaba, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de espectáculo de parte de mis mejores amigos…

En fin eso fue pasable, pero no lo de Kid y Chrona…

Les digo que fue tan raro que me tarde DIAS no SEMANAS en entender ese comportamiento en ellos…

Verán eso fue lo que paso:

_Comenzo como un dia normal en el Shibusen…_

_Yo como siempre me encontraba "atendiendo" a las clases de Stein, porque un Dios como yo no necesita saber lo glorioso que es estar entre los grandes…_

_Porque yo obviamente iba a estar enre ellos…_

_Mientras Stein hablaba tonteras sobre "el alma de los puros podrá…" bla bla bla tonteras ¿lo ven? Bueno…_

_Yo me encontraba mirando el salón…_

_Casi todos estaban dormidos… bueno no todos… porque nunca faltan los chupamedias… digo los aplicados…_

_Maka como siempre se encontraba escirbiendo notas sobre lo que hablaba el viejo loco ese, mientras que mi mejor amigo se encontraba dormido a su lado, pero de vez en cuando su "amorosa" novia le daba un puntapié y lo despertaba en seguida…_

_Pobre Soul… en fin_

_Segui mi recorrido hasta que me detuve en Kid, Chrona, Liz y Patty…_

_No lo se pero se veian raros juntos…_

_Esperen un momento…¿ desde cuando Liz Y Chrona se sientan juntas o por lo menos cerca?..._

_Se de buena fuente que ambas no se soportan…. Bueno Liz no soporta a Chrona porque dice que le estresa su frase "no se lidiar con las cosas" y bla bla bla… _

_No solo estaban sentadas juntas sino que ¿¡HABALBAN JUNTAS!_

_-Oh por mi gran ego ¿¡QUE RAYOS SUCEDE AQUÍ!- dije a todo pulmon ignorando obviamente a Stein y su clase…_

_Pero de repente sentí un horrible escalofríos en mi espalda y no tuve que voltearme para saber que Stein estaba atrás mio y me miaraba con su macabra sonrisa… _

_-Black Star, se que no te importan mis clases pero podrías por favor dejar que el resto de alumnos atiendan o te diseco aquí y ahora mismo…_

_Sude frio y me quede de piedra…_

_-Claro… yo solo estaba p-pensando en v-voz alta..- dije mientras ponía una sonrisa nerviosa en mi rostro…_

_-Bien… bueno como iba diciendo….- dijo pero yo no lo segui escuchando y regrese mi vista al lugar donde se sentaban Kid, sus armas y Chrona…_

_Pero maravillosamente se habían acomodado en diferentes lugares… es decir, habían vuelto a dispersarse…_

_Eso si que era raro pero yo iba a descubrir que se tienen entre manos o me dejo de llamar Black Star…_

_Y además averiguar la extraña unión de Liz y Chrona…_**Domo domo mina!**

**Aquí les traigo un fic titulado:**

"_**El secreto del Shihigami"**_

**Se trata de que Black Star y Tsubaki están juntos… pero Soul y Maka también salen… mas Liz y Chrona se están comenzando a juntar y a Black eso es muy extraño, y de paso el ve una escena algo rara, lo cual llevara al joven ninja a sacar conclusiones atroces para descubrir que la verdad es muy lejana a sus expectativas…**

**Nya! Que chévere….**

**Lo mas raro es que también me llego en un sueño y como estoy de vacaciones….**

**A escribir!**

**Gracias y ¿Reviews?**


	2. Conclusciones propias

**Domo domo mina!**

**Aquí les traigo otro capi de mi nuevo fic el secreto del shinigami pero lastimosamente solo tendrá 3 o 4 capitulos asi que mas vale tarde que nunca (no se que tiene que ver la analogía…. _ _U )**

**Ah! Ya reaccione! Marked estará actualizado hasta el capitulo 9 o 10 asi que a leer (y para mi: a escribir)**

**Gomen por la tradanza pero es que he estado haciendo mi propio fan art de la Casa De La Noche versión anime y yo creo que me quedo i.n.c.r.e.i.b.l.e. pero bueno…**

**Quienes lo quieran ver (cosa que es permitido xD) búsquenme en facebook, (porque ahí lo voy a publicar) como Maka Evans Albarn o como Brssitap Evans **

**Aquí el capitulo…**

"_**Out the fire and into fire again, you make me want to forget,and Star all over, Here comes straight mind of words, another chance to get burn, I'm gonna Star all over!..."**_

_**Star all over, Miley Cirus**_

**El secreto del Shinigami**

**Capitulo 2: Concluciones propias**

**Black Star Pov**

_Hace dos semanas atrás…_

_Bueno la clase finalizo muy rápido o yo solo me concentre en espiar a Liz y Chrona que no me di cuenta de que Stein había concluido su espantosa tortura, digo clase…_

_Me había quedado dormido para ser sincero y ni siquiera me di cuenta en el momento en que todo el mundo había salido y me habían dejado ahí solito en la clase…_

_Incluso Tsubaki pero ella regreso unos minutos mas tarde…_

_-Black Star, ¿me oyes?- dijo mi novia mientras me miraba dulcemente…_

_-Mmm… ¿Tsubaki?-dije con mi voz algo adormilada_

_-Que bueno que estas despierto…- dijo ella mientras soltaa un gran susupiro…_

_-No pensarías que un Dios como yo dormiría tanto ¿o si?- le pregunte mientras le sonreía y ella bajaba su mirada sonrojada…_

_Me encantaba que Tsubaki se sonrojara cada vez que yo le sonreía…_

_Justo cuando le iba a dar un beso… alguien entra desesperadamente gritando y corriendo… WTF?_

_-¡TSUBAKI-CHAN!, Rapido ven Kid-kun necesita tu ayuda ahora…- dijo Maka mientras se iba de la misma manera en que nos interrumpió…_

_Cuando le iba a decir a mi novia que ocurria con Kid, ella ya se había ido y me había dejado con las ganas de darle un beso y solo…_

_De repente un sonido, proveniente de mi estomago, me hizo darme cuenta de mi ahora triste realidad…_

_A parte de estar solo, y sin poder darle un beso a mi novia, ahora tenia hambre…_

_En fin…_

_Decidi que Tsubaki no iba a regresar y asi que sali del curso e iba a ir a un restaurante a comer, porque dudo mucho que mi novia haya cocinado algo por estar con Kid…_

_Sali muy campante porque bueno… YO SOY UN DIOS!_

_A la entrada del Shibusen pude ver una extraña imagen… me acerque cuidadosamente para divisar claramente que es lo que pasaba… _

_Y me quede de piedra…_

_Chrona estaba llorando y Kid la abrazaba y Liz y Patty tenia una mano sobre el hombro de ella…_

_Y a lejos divise a Soul y Maka, con una cara de suma preocupación y al lado de ellos Tsubaki con una igual a la de ellos…_

_De repente en mi cabeza son un clic y supe que era lo que pasaba y porque actuaban asi…_

_Y también comprendi el porque Chrona hablo con Liz…_

_Ella estaba embarazada de Kid y le pidió un consejo a Liz pero como ella es una pésima consejera, pidió ayuda a Maka y Tsubaki, y después de tanta intriga decidió contárselo a Kid quien reacciono de la peor forma…_

_¿Como se esto? Pues después de tanto tiempo de ver telenovelas brasileñas con mi novia me ha hecho un sabio para detectar una de estas situaciones…_

_Ahora lo que mas llenaba de intriga es como va a reaccionar Shinigami-sama con la noticia… porque créanme puede ser muy amable y comprensivo cuando quiere pero también estricto si se lo propone…_

_El tipo era como bipolar…_

_Pobre Kid… ni siquiera quiero saber como lo van a regañar ni zarandear…_

_Deje de pensar cuando escuche un pedacito de su conversación…_

_-… y no se que hacer… pero Kid-kun ¿tu te quedaras conmigo y me ayudaras?- dijo Chrna con lagrimas en sus ojos…_

_-Claro, es mas mañana mismo hablamos con mi padre acerca de esto…-dijo mientras le sonreía y ella apartaba la mirada sonrojada…_

_-Tiene nuestro apoyo…- dijo Maka mientras Soul asentía…_

_-Lo mas importante es que le busquemos un buen hogar para que no se muera de hambre…- dijo Tsubaki mientras se acercaba a ellos…_

_Me quede petrificado por las palabras de mi novia… no podía creer que ella quería que se deshicieran del bebe por medio de la adopción…_

_No podía quedarme ahí parado mientras hablaban posibles "soluciones" al problema…_

_Pobre bebe, el no tiene la culpa de que sus padres irresponsables no supieran planificar su nacimiento…_

_Me fui tan rápido como alma que lleva al diablo, era porque sino me quedaba sin comer debido a que el restaurante cerraba en 20 minutos…_

Pero en eseno me di cuenta que debi haberme quedado… por lo menos para escuchar la conversación completa, conocer el verdadero _problema_ y no haber armado semejante escándalo al dia siguiente _ _U

**Konichiwa!**

**Aquí el segundo capitulo!**

**Falt una cpitulo y el epilogo y se acaba! Nya!**

**¿Cuál será el problemita del que estaban hablando Kid y Chrona?**

**¿seran ciertas las conclusiones de Black Star?**

**Lean el próximo Capitulo y lo sabran!**

**Y también sabran porque se llama el secreto del Shinigami…**

**Garcias y ¿Reviews?**


	3. Cuando todo fue solo imaginacion

**Domo domo mina!**

**He aquí el siguiente capitulo del secreto del shinigami!**

**Disculpen la tardanza…**

**He tenido problemas personales y muchas lecciones!( que daría yo por escribir enves de ir a clases 8=S )**

**Bueno aquí el capitulo!**

"_**All my life is having good and now, I'm thinking what the hell, All the world is a mess around, I don' really car about, If you love, If you hate to me, You can say to me baby baby, All my life is having good and now, oh oh oh what the hell…"**_

_**What the hell, Avril Lavigne**_

**El secreto del Shinagami**

**Capitulo 3: Cuando todo fue solo imaginación**

**Black Star Pov**

_Hace dos semanas atrás…_

_Ya había vuelto a cas y me encontraba viendo televisión…_

_Solo esperaba que Tsubaki llegara y que me explique la razón por la cual ella accedió a este tipo de trato en ocnra de un pobre criatura que no tiene la culpa de existir…_

_Pero en ese momento sono el teléfono y como solo estaba yo, tuve que ir a atender…_

_-¿Alo?...-dije algo inseguro ya que ¿Quién llamaría a las dos de la mañana?_

_-¿Black Star? ¿Eres tu?- no podía creer que mi propia novia no reconocierma mi voz y eso me molesto un poco…_

_-Si soy yo Tsubaki…- le dije algo irritado._

_-Black Star, no podre ir a casa porque…- se quedo callada un momento y pude escuchar un "dile que estas estudiando conmigo" de Maka._

_-Tsubaki, ¿acaso ta quedas a estudiar en el departamento de Soul y Maka?- le dije adivinando la excusa que iba a usar para tratar de convencerme._

_-Eh… si eso es, lamento no poder hacerte la cena pero ¿podrías limpiar tu cuarto para cuando llegue?- me dijo mienars usaba su tono dulce conmigo._

_Odiaba cuando ella usaba ese tono… con el podía convencerme hasta de lavar la casa entera una y otra vez._

_-Claro, un Dios como yo necesita saber esas cosas para ganarse a sus seguidores…- dije mientras me sentaba en una pequeña silla…_

_Casi pude ver la sonrisa que mi novia puso al saber mi respuesta…._

_-Gracias Black Star, y como recompensa te hare sukiyaki mañana para cenar- dijo ella mientras colgaba._

_-Espera… Tsubaki…- diije mientras escuchaba el pip pip pip, lo cual significaba que la llamada había llegado a su fin._

_Me fui a dormir inmediatamente, obviamente estaba frustado porque no pude sacarle nada de información a mi novia._

_Solo quería estar seguro de lo que estoy especulando pero ese susurro de Maka me dejo que todo lo que estoy pensando es correcto._

_Me levante muy rápido, tanto asi que me cai de la cama aterrizando en el suelo del cuarto, el cual por cieto estaba limpio, y comencé a vestirme… _

_Si quería desmentir esto debía hacerlo ahora…._

_Sali tan rápido que no me di cuenta de que mi novia hizo el desayuno e incluso comenzo a llamarme para preguntarme el porque de mi carrera…_

_Según una conversación que escuche en la madrugada cuando Tsubaki llego, Kid y Chrona le iban a decir a Shinigami-sama aerca del problema muy temprano en la mañana y yo debía evitar cualquier cosa que pasara con el bebe…_

_Apenas entre al Shibusen, me dirigi a la Death Room, igorando las miradas de sorpresa y de susto de varios maestros mientras iba caminando…_

_Cuando llegue al salón del director, mire a ambos lados y entre…_

_Al llegar pude ver a Kid y Chrona cogidos de la manos y algo nerviosos…_

_-¿Chicos que ocurre?- pregunto Shinigami-sama apareciendo en el gran espejo…_

_Ambos estaban dudosos y no se atrevían a hablar frente al Dios de la muerte._

_-Yo le puedo decir..- dije mientras salía de mi escondite y dejaba perplejas las miradas de Kid y Chrona…_

_-¿T-Tu c-como lo s-sabes…?- dijo la pelirosa mientras tomaba mas fuerte la mano de Kid._

_-De seguro Tsubaki te lo dijo- grito Liz apareciendo de la nada al lado de ellos._

_-No, lo deduje yo mismo- le dije mientras los veía._

_-Imposible, tu eres muy creido para poder saber lo que conlleva este problema- dijo Kid_

_-Viejo, no se lo que dijiste pero de saber su "problema" lo se- le dije mientras me acercaba a Shinigami-sama._

_-Bueno, si tu lo sabes, ¿Por qué no me lo dices Black Star?- dijo el Dios de la muerte mientras me daba una palmada en mi espalda como señal de aliento._

_-Esta bien, aquí voy:_

"_Kid y Chrona estaban saliendo y de repente deciden que ya era tiempo de… bueno usted me entiende… después Chrona comenzó a sentirse super mal y descubrió que estaba esperando un bebe"_

"_Luego, le pidió ayuda a Liz pero como ella es una pésima consejera, decidió ir en busca de Maka y Tsubaki, quienes la apoyaron y eso hizo que Chrona se lo contara a Kid y asi es el problema"_

_Todo quedo en silencio… absolutamente nadie hablaba, ni si quiera se podía oir una respiración…_

_-¿QUIÉN MIERDA TE DIJO SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ?-dijo Liz explotando mientras me cogía de los hmbros y me zarandeaba…_

_-Si Black, digo yo sabia que eras tonto pero no tanto…- dijo Kid mientras me soltaba del agarre de su arma…_

_-Si Black, ¿Por qué no preguntaste antes de decir idioteces…?- dijo Soul a lo lejos llegando con una gran caja._

_-¿Por que tu…?- pero me quede callado al escuchar unos maullidos…_

_Vi como Liz corria y agarraba a un pequeño gatito color gris quien ronroneaba._

_-¡Es tan Kawabi!- dijo Patty mientras jugaba con el gatito._

_-¿Pero que ocurre aquí?- dije totalmente confundido._

_-Black Star mira, Chrona encontró unos gatitos afuera de su departamento nuevo…_

"_Ella no quería que les pasara algo malo, pero cuando los entro a su departamento, Ragnarok quiso comérselos y ella tuvo que buscarles un hogar"_

"_Habia conseguido casita a todos, obviamente con la ayuda de Liz y Patty, pero faltaba uno y ese ultimo, lo vio Kid, quien también se sumo a la ayuda porque dijo que el gatito era simetrico"_

"_Nos incluimos Soul y yo porque Blair nos dijo que nos podía ayudar asi que aquí estamos, aunque aun no hemos podido encontrarle una casita a este pequeñito"_

_Me quede de piedra…._

_¿Un gatito? ¿Ese era el drama por el cual Chrona pasaba?_

_-¿Y que harán con el?-dije mientras señalaba al pequeño animalio que estaba dormido en el regazo de Liz._

_-Yo podría quedármelo…- dijo Shinigamia-sama hablando después de un tiempo…_

_-¿En serioe Padre?- dijo Kid mientras a Chrona se le ilumino la mirada._

_-Si porque o, siempre quise tener una mascota para entretenerme…- dijo el mientras tomaba a el gatito y lo ponía en su cabeza._

_-Se l-lo a-agradezco S-Shinigami-sama…- dijo Chrna mientras le sonreía a Kid._

_-Bueno he tenido demasiado drama y un Dios como yo no puede soportar todo esto…- dije mientra boztzaba y de repente mi estomago gruño…_

_Lo cual me recordó que no había desayunado…_

_-Black Star, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar enves de ir a clases?- dij mi novia mientras me tomaba la mano…_

_-MAS DE ACUERDO NO PUEDO ESTAR….- dije a odo pulmon mientras saliamos de ahí…_

_Al salir de ahí solo esuche un bufido de parte de Liz, unas risas de parte de Soul y Patty, y por ultimo un "vago de mierda" de parte de Maka._

_En fin todos tuvimos un dia muy interesante…._

_En especial yo porque comi un desayuno gratis en McDonalds…._

_Bravo por el desayuno gartis…. Ah! Y por la resolución del problema…_

**Konichiwa!**

**Fin de este fic!**

**Es el primer fic que termno…(no se preocupen Marked ya se acabara, solo necesito inspiración y tiempo libre, porue estoy super ocupada por las olimpiadas de mi cole!)**

**Solo falta el epilogo y se acabo! Nya!**

**El **_**problema**_** resulto ser la necesidad de un gatito! Nya!**

**Bueno los dejo que lean y lean y ademas les recomemiendo el libro **_**Sol de Medianoche**_**, el cual me lo pasaron y esta INCREIBLE**

**Gracias y ¿Reviews?**


	4. Por lo menos te tengo a ti

**Domo domo mina-san!**

**Les traigo el epilogo de fic acaramelado…. Bueno no tanto…**

**O gracioso o lo que consideren ustedes!**

**He podido terminar este fic porque una compañera mía del cole tenia exactamente este problema (tranquilas que ya lo resolvió 8=D ) y siempre nos contaba todo lo que le pasaba…**

**E incluso los padres llegaron a sacar la misma conclusión de Black!**

**Bueno las dejo aquí…**

**Ah! El epilogo será narrado por parte de Chrona!**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Fly to who you are, climb a point your Star, you believe, you find your wings, fly to your heart"<strong>_

_**Fly to your heart, Selena Gómez.**_

**Epilogo: Al menos te tengo a ti y eso es todo lo que quiero**

**Chrona Pov**

Yo en realidad no sabía cómo lidiar con toda la depresión que tenia…

Sinceramente debía superarlo pero es que no podía hacerlo porque yo me había encariñado con el…

Y ahora que se va… hace que se me parta el corazón…

-No quiero que se vaya, aun…-dije mientras me acercaba mas a él.

-Vamos deja que se vaya, mi padre lo cuidara bien-dijo Kid mientras me quitaba el gatito de los brazos.

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Shinigami-sama adopto al gatito restante, pero nos dijo que podíamos tenerlo porque él y Spirit-san no estaban en condiciones de cuidarlo…

Y en ese tiempo me había acostumbrado a su presencia e incluso llegue a gritar a Ragnarok un par de veces para evitar que se comiera al pequeño gatito.

-No Kid, no quiero…-dije mientras regañaba al gatito por tratar de arañarme.

-Pero yo solo…-

-Yo no estaba hablando contigo-le dije mientras acariciaba al gato.

-¿Eh?- me dijo él mientras se sentaba a mi lado y veía al animalito en mi regazo.

Y solo hay caí en cuenta de mi error…

-Yo n-no l-le puse…-dije mientras sentía mis mejillas ponerse rojas.

-¿Llamaste al gatito como yo?- dijo él mientras se ponía sonrojado también.

Definitivamente yo no sabía cómo lidiar con esta situación, porque el chico que desde hace tiempo me gusta, decidió ayudarme con este problema y termino acercándome más a él, haciendo que me guste más.

-Kid-kun yo d-debo d-decirte algo m-muy i-importante…-decía mientras jugaba con el gato en mi regazo…

Tome aire y cuando me sentía lista para hablar, Kid salto de donde estaba y se coloco en el regazo de Kid-kun.

-Creo que no le gusto la asimetría en tu lado…-me dijo mientras acariciaba a Kid.

Sonreí como pude.

-Yo…Kid-kun quería decirte que me gus…-pero no acabe la oración porque la puerta se abrió en seguida…

-¡KID-KUN, YA VENIMOS POR EL GATITO¡-dijo Shinigami-sama entrando a mi apartamento…

Nos asustamos pero no fue mucho porque no estábamos haciendo nada malo.

-Bueno, vámonos ya que es tarde y después no podremos alcanzar a jugar con el-Dijo el Dios de la muerte mientras despeinaba a su pobre hijo.

-¡La simetría papá¡-dijo Kid-kun mientras se alejaba de su padre.

-Kid, vámonos ahora porque sino Liz-chan te hará vida imposible por no llegar a tiempo con el gatito…-dijo Shinigami-sama mientras se despedía de mi.

Kid-kun palideció un poquito pero después se compuso para responderle a su Padre:

-El nombre del gato es Kid, se lo puso Chrona y apreciaría que no le cambiara el nombre-dijo mientras sonreía en mi dirección y yo aparte la mirada sonrojada.

-Bueno, parece que ahora…¡TENGO DOS HIJOS!-dijo el papa de Kid mientras salía de la puerta.

Su hijo lo siguió algo avergonzado, pero justo antes de salir, se giro para verme, se me acerco y me dijo:

-Adiós Chrona y no te preocupes yo lo cuidare bien y apreciaría que guardaras esto como un secreto- dijo él mientras me miraba fijamente.

-Yo… y-yo lo g-guardare n-no t-te p-preocupes K-Kid-kun-le dije mientras me sonrojaba de nuevo.

-Entonces el secreto de que me gusten los gatos al igual que la simetría será nuestro secreto- me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla. Y se retiraba.

Al irse, me guiño un ojo y luego se fue dejándome totalmente sonrojada e ilusionada.

-¿Qué demonios paso Chrona?-dijo Ragnarok apareciendo recién en mi espalda.

-Nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas Ragnarok-kun?-le dije mientras entraba a la cocina.

-Solo pregunta baka, y dime ¿ya se fue ese enjendro del diablo?-dijo con voz cansada.

-Ragnarok, Kid-kun solo es un amigo-dije mientras servía algo de dulces y cogía una manzana.

-Ese no, el gato…-dijo mientras golpeaba su puño contra la mesa.

-Si ya se fue…- dije mientras ponía los dulces y me comía la manzana

-Por fin se hizo justicia… y dime algo mas…¿tienen algo tu y ese mocoso anormal…?-me dijo mientras se comía los dulces.

Me puse nerviosa y mucho ya que tenía miedo de que Ragnarok haya escuchado el secreto de Kid-kun con respecto al gato.

-N-No, además no es anormal…es solo… interesante-dije mientras me sonrojaba y trataba de dispersar el tema.

-Si como sea…- dijo él mientras canturreaba feliz por eso dulces.

Yo no preste atención a lo que Ragnarok decía o cantaba…

Lo único que sabía era que aunque Kid ya no estaba más conmigo… y comenzaba a extrañarlo y mucho…

Pero Kid-kun se encontraba aun más cerca de lo que yo me pudiera imaginar…

-Oye Chrona baka, ¿me estás oyendo?-dijo Ragnarok mientras me pegaba en la cabeza.

Pero yo no le prestaba atención a él o a lo que me decía….

Solo estaba segura de una cosa:

Kid-kun era lo único que quería en realidad además de Kid, pero mis sentimientos por el tal vez son correspondidos….

Mas yo seguiría intentando confesarme ante el… porque Kid-kun… Tu…

-Eres especial para mí-dije en voz tan alta que Ragnarok dejo de golpearme.

-¿En serio? Chrona, lamento decirte baka es que no me escuchas…-dijo él mientras comenzaba a abrazarme.

Ahora si…No sé cómo lidiar con un Ragnarok afectuoso.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin!<strong>

**He acabado por fin!**

**Ya termine un fic, me siento tan orgullosas, agradezco a mis amigas quienes leyeron este fic en mi cuaderno y todas las personas que me han apoyado con sus reviews. Nya!**

**Espero que les guste el final, lamento la tardanza pero tuve que modificar unas cuantas cosas y eso… me llego en un sueño.**

**Mis amigas dicen que yo podría ser un gran profeta! Nya! Que mentira 8=P**

**Pero bueno, ya subiré los capítulos de Marked (el cual esta increíble…) y ya veré como subo el fanart de la casa de la noche… TTMTT**

**Gracias y ¿reviews?**


End file.
